


The Way Time Passes

by sarahjean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Historical, M/M, Victorian England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjean/pseuds/sarahjean
Summary: The story of two young boys through the eyes of a tutor that arrives to prepare them for college. The story follows them from the time they are 6 to 18.





	The Way Time Passes

1856: 6 years old 

For two young boys in rural England it was their first day of tutoring. Neighbors since birth with families that have drawn closer as the years have passed. Unfortunately no marriages have made the families one because both see it fit for their sons and daughters to choose their spouses when they’d like to. The two boys grew up playing in the large gardens at both family estates. Their mothers and sisters would usually watch from afar with afternoon tea pressed to their delicate lips. The mothers gossiped endlessly about the latest news from London. While their brothers ran wild around both estates trying to be as mischievous as young children could possibly be. 

The boys were to be tutored at the same time to ensure that when both boys were old enough they could continue doing as their fathers have done. On the warm autumn day their tutor arrived at the slightly larger Lester Estate. He was a young man fresh out of schooling himself but was top of every class he took, making him the perfect teacher for the boys. The boys were eager to learn and dashed around the estate, racing each other to the study. When they arrived they greeted the man as their mothers had told them to and then sat down. 

“Hello boys, I am Mr. Christopher Phillips and as you know I will be tutoring you for sometime and I hope to get to know you two very well.” The two giggled upon hearing the man's name. To which the man was confused what had made the boys laugh and asked. “What is so amusing that you must laugh before I have even began teaching?” 

The clearly more outspoken of the two, Daniel, replied with. “Sir, your surname is the same name as Philip’s name. I have never met a person with such a surname. It is odd not silly.” The man was not surprised, he had been warned that there were two boys whom were going to be under his tutelage. He knew one boy was known for speaking out of turn and whatever he thought in the moment. The other one was said to be very interested in learning and had been reading books from a very young age, while quieter in demeanor he and Daniel were the best of friends and rarely let a day pass without seeing the other. At least that’s what Philip’s mother claimed. 

A blush covered Philip’s cheeks. Christopher could tell getting Philip to speak freely would take many hours of patience. Daniel was already fidgety and looked as though he would not be able to listen for long periods of time. “Alright then, first we should learn about each other so it doesn’t feel like we are all strangers.” Daniel’s face lit up while Philip looked down at his desk as if he was hoping to melt to the floor. “Philip do you mind telling me something about yourself? Or shall we let Daniel go first?” 

“I do not wish to go first.” His voice was meek and shook as he spoke. The boy looked down at the desk as he spoke letting his dark head of hair fall out of place. Daniel took his friends shyness as an opportunity to speak about all the things he loved to do and what he was excited to learn about. After a while it seemed he was done. Philip had picked his head up, but still stayed quiet as he watched Daniel speak. Their mothers had both said they were inseparable and while Philip was shy around new people he would soon warm up as long as you were kind. 

“Alright Philip, what about you? Is there anything you think I should know about you?” The boy shook his head and turned his gaze back to the wood of his desk. “Very well, I guess I will tell you a little about me. I won’t tell you my age but I will tell you I grew up in London and rarely left the city until I have moved here. While I have to teach you all disciplines my favorite has always been history.” Philip’s head jerked upwards. Christopher had found a link to the boy that would hopefully make schooling more fun for him. 

Two hours passed and a maid came in to tell the boys lunch was in a few minutes out on the patio. Both looked to the other with bright smiles plasters against their small faces. He dismissed them and told them to come back with their favorite book the next morning. Soon after he looked around the room, it was nice. Better than a private school even. There were large windows facing the gardens and enough desks to seat all of both the Lester and Howell families children. Later the daughters of both families would be in his class. They were only supposed to be learning things to help them be ready for presentation when they got older. He wanted them to be able to hold conversation with everyone they could meet which required them to know maths and sciences.   
No one had to know what he taught them. They were going to get more of an education than most ladies. 

Christopher walked over to the window closest to the desk. The two were running side by side out to a table under a tall willow tree. They looked happy and their tutor hoped that joy followed them into their adulthood. For he knew how hard it was to keep that childhood joy. It had been hard to leave London but there was no other way to make sure everything stayed in place. 

Soon, while he was watching the families eat lunch, a knock wrapped against the door. The man who walked into the room was young. His hair reached upwards as if he was constantly running his hands through it. “Sir the family would like to get to know you during their meal. They wish you’d join them today.”

“Alright, I will meet them down there in a few minutes. May I ask who you are? Only to put in a good word for you.” Christopher replied. 

The servant looked frightened. “I’m Samuel, but most people who work here call me Sam. I have to go now, kitchen duties.” Christopher smiled at Sam. The two then spent a few seconds smiling at each other before Sam left the tutor wondering if this Sam was always so scared. He vowed to find out more about Sam. In that moment though he remembered that he was supposed to be going outside and meeting with those he worked for. After his day of tutoring was over he planned on making his mental map of the estate and looking out for the young kitchen boy. 

1860: 10 years old 

June has come to the little valley where the two households lay. Daniel spent the days leading up to his birthday talking about how excited he was. Christopher could not get him to pay attention to anything he had planned to teach them. It was this way every year. As it became closer to June 11th Daniel would pay less and less attention to what he was being taught in favor of wondering what his mother and father would plan for their son. 

Philip tried to keep his friend from disrespecting Christopher but could only get him to quiet down for a rather short time before once again the questions in his mind would make their way out of his still rather small mouth. Neither boy had grown much, in height, during the four year they’d been taught by Mr.Phillips. Though the once shy Philip had begun to answer questions almost as frequently as his friend, he is far more likely to be right though. 

Finally after a few agonizing hours of learning Christopher released them. Daniel ran from the room with his friend’s hand in his, dragging him out into the hallways. Close as ever were the two, still never left the other even if one was sick. 

Daniel dragged Philip down to the main door of the Lester estate where their fathers had promised to meet them when they returned from their trip in London. Both were eager to see their fathers after two months away and waited for almost two hours for a sound of horses clopping down the road. Not a single horse and rider trotted by. No letters saying they’d be back late, so they sat until Philip’s mother saw them and told them to go inside and wash up for supper. 

Supper was rather quiet when compared to most nights. Mrs. Lester and Mrs. Howell obviously knew what their sons had been doing all afternoon but weren’t sure how to tell them that it would be another week until their fathers would return home. The chatter that went around was from the girls and the younger boys. They were all ecstatic to be learning so many things and couldn’t help but talk about it all to each other. 

Soon enough the two women at the table dismissed their younger sons and daughters to go off and read or practice piano. Daniel and Philip looked to each other then over to their mothers. “Daniel your father sent a letter telling us that a problem has arose and must be solved immediately to ensure the integrity of our business. I’m afraid that means he will not make it here for your birthday tomorrow. He sent you a gift from London and a letter for you as well. It is all left in your bedroom. Please do consider writing your father back and tell him thank you for the regards and gift.” 

This news made Daniel simultaneously enraged with his father but also glad his father thought to send him a letter and gift. If it were one of his sisters the chances he would have even thought to send something were almost none. There was nothing he could do because business is business and it wasn’t like he could fix all the problems magically to bring his father back. Daniel asked to leave the table, to which Mrs. Lester was quick to allow. 

Philip asked to leave too but he was advised to let Daniel calm down, alone. It was agonizing for him to watch as his friend since infancy leave with sadness encompassing his usually bright aura. From behind a slightly closed open door Christopher had watched the whole scene play out. He had been waiting to tell the two women in the room how all their children were progressing in their studies exponentially. After what he watched and listened to it felt like some tiny detail that at the time was no more than words in his mouth. 

The tutor walked away from the room. Near the room the air was clouded with tension and as he walked further away the air became more clear. Christopher wanted to find Daniel. It was a situation familiar to him. A father who missed important events because he was loitering in opium dens during most of his childhood. It was only his mother around and even then she was forced to work for a snobbish family part of the aristocracy to keep her children fed, some of the time. Though he didn’t know if their fathers were going to the same places his father did Christopher knew how it felt to be forgotten. 

He walked around for some time before the saw the boy sitting in the hallway near the classroom. Tears flowed from his face and his sniffles could be heard from a good distance. “May I sit with you Daniel?” He looked up and nodded the slightest amount. Christopher sat down next to Daniel taking the same position he was in. “You’ll be alright you know. Now I don’t claim to know your father at all but if this happens enough then he doesn’t deserve these tears. If your own father can’t be bothered to show up or won’t postpone something for his own children then he isn’t a father.” Daniel looked over at Christopher, he looked confused as to why his tutor would tell him such a thing. It was true though. Both Mr. Lester and Mr. Howell had been absent for many family events because business was far more important to them. 

“How did you know, about them? You keep to yourself when it is not time for class. How would you know about him?” The boys head fell along with another wave of tears. 

Christopher looked down at the wooden flooring. Daniel wasn’t a prying child like his sisters but he had always felt the need to question others whenever they said something. “Daniel, I know what it’s like. My father was not a part of my life until I was already grown and trying to figure everything out. He only showed up and stayed around because he was disappointed and thought that constant supervision would somehow make it all better. It didn’t and he told me to leave and don’t return unless I found a wife.” Telling Daniel wasn’t a dead giveaway because at his age while he was prone to questioning he knew what was true for him. He had a father that wasn’t really a father and a tutor who was there for all his aches and pains. Aches that his father hadn’t cared about or told him to stop whining like a girl.

They sat next to each other for a while till Philip told Daniel he had to go back to his home and get ready for bed. Philip hugged his friend and whispered something in his ear. Christopher smiled at the two, they were still close and as the years have gone by they have become even more inseparable. Daniel left with a sad look on his face. 

1864: 13 years old

It was the middle of October when Philip first started feeling ill. He and Daniel had been playing in the garden in a pile of leaves someone had raked together for them. While they were playing Philip told his friend that he was tired. The two went inside the Lester estate and up to Philip’s room. Once there Daniel asked his friend if he wanted tea. Philip told him he wanted his mother, it was all to keep him from worrying. The older of the two knew that every fall or winter he was bound to get sick. 

Daniel quickly ran off to find Philip’s mother but on the way he walked into Christopher. “Ouch, oh hello Daniel. Where are you headed so quickly?” He reached a hand down to help Daniel stand up after seeing that he’d fallen. The younger boy reached up and took the hand and got to his feet.

“I was going to find Philip’s mum, he said he needed her. Never gave a reason why though.” Christopher smiled at Daniel. 

“I was just with her in the library and she said it would be hours before she went on with anything else today. That’s probably where you’ll find her.” Quickly Daniel thanked his tutor and ran off towards the library. Christopher began walking towards his own destination which happened to be the kitchen. A friend of his worked there and always liked to hear about the things no servant should know about. It broke conduct but Sam was trustworthy. 

Down in the kitchen there was a flurry of activity. People were running about fixing plates and boiling that nights meal. It wasn’t odd to see all the activity during the late afternoon but it was only an hour past midday. Meals didn’t get prepared until almost 5 pm. Even then it wouldn’t be until 7 or 8 that the family would eat. 

Over in a secluded corner near one of the windows Sam was leaning against the wall with an apple in his mouth. The head cook grabbed the apple from his mouth and pointed ferociously at two bags of grain outside the door. He nodded quickly and walked around people and out the door. Knowing that he was already pushing his stay in the kitchen Christopher followed Sam outside. 

“Why was she mad at you?” Christopher asked after helping Sam bring the grain down to the barn. 

“Philip’s sick, his mother always has us all working double time because she can’t bear to lose another child to sickness. It’s been a long time since his older sister got sick and died when she was only 10.” The two looked at the ground, neither knowing how to say anything more. Nothing could be said, both hoped the young boy survived his sickness because he’d always been such a kind child even to those he wasn’t obligated to do so. 

Daniel was sent back to his home for at least the rest of that day. He pleaded with Philip’s mother to let him stay by his friends side but she would not let him stay. She told him to go home and let Philip heal on his own. It was hard for Christopher to watch Daniel plead to stay. The determination reminded him of his own younger self. A younger self far more scared of what the word would if it found his secrets. 

The second day Philip was sick, Christopher asked Daniel to stay after his lesson for a few minutes. Not knowing how to decline he agreed and sat down at the desk he and continued to sit at his desk after the clock had passed 11. “He will be alright you know. This happens every year and they all hid it very well. He makes it seem like less of a problem than it is. Philip doesn’t want you to see him weak because he is afraid of dying or getting you sick as well.” 

“You really think he’ll get better?” Christopher nodded. “Why does no one allow me to be with him? Did they think I would get so sick too?” 

“I don’t know Daniel, all I know is that you should keep your distance. The doctors are doing all they can to heal him. I’m sure he wants you to be there but sickness spreads and if you were to catch something and die, your family would mourn for many years. Neither family wants to feel the loss of a child again. It’s not something that anyone wants to bear.” The boy put his head down on the desk. Christopher walked passed him and was leaning against the doorframe. “There’s no one with Philip right now. If you really must see him go now and be quick.” 

Daniel picked his head up and stood up. “Are you sure?” Once again Christopher nodded and smiled at his young pupil. He ran out of the classroom and around the corner to where the bedrooms were. 

A few days passed with a heavy grey cloud hanging over the estates. Daniel was quiet during his lessons and didn’t talk at any chance he could. Philip’s illness scared him to his core. It was clearly evident as he walked passed the bedroom where he knew his friend laid in bed. He wanted to be next to Philip even if he’d get sick too. The two boys were inseparable and almost like one person that had somehow been split into two bodies. 

Philip eventually began to show improvement in his condition. Soon enough he was walking around the estate and grabbing books from the library. His mother wouldn’t let him go outside and play but he was fine because Daniel was once again at his side most hours of everyday. The two returned to their routines quickly. Once Philip was cleared by the doctor they ran and played as children should.

1866: 16 years old 

Winter is upon the two houses again. This means lying near a warm fire with a book and family. The tutor felt the grasps of nostalgia holding him as he watched the two families enjoy the season. He wished things were different because seeing others happy made him feel solemn but he was still thankful that he even had the opportunity to do the job he loves. Daniel and Philip enjoyed this time of year the most out of everyone, for the joy can be seen on the faces of everyone, not just the young children. 

During a cold December day just after Christmas the two boys were alone in the library while their families were in London. They were left at the estates alone because in not to many years they may have to run the estates on their own, if their older brothers didn’t want to leave the city. Their brothers would leave the city though. They would tire of the people and the lack of space and decide the estates their fathers left them would suit their young families. The Lester and Howell children all wanted to experience the urban center that London was but because some were very young they were prohibited from going in years past. The younger children also wanted to see their brothers who were attending college and couldn’t leave even for the holidays. Daniel and Philip had asked to stay behind and read the books to further their studies and possibilities of getting into college, to which their mothers thought would be nice since there would be some quiet for once. 

Christopher was still at the estate, as was most of the staff, with them but he stayed out of their way because lessons only took up their mornings and not their afternoons. He did though find the library to be a great place for reading books in peace. He decided to head down to go there after he finished reading through the essays the two boys had written. They were prompted to write short stories about anything important to them, but they had to make whatever they wrote about abstract. Philip’s was surprisingly well written while simultaneously being completely obvious what it was written about. The story was not romantic but it clearly was about his best friend and their inseparable bond. Daniel on the other hand did not seem to like writing and has a far less in depth story. His was an improvement though. These assignments were given often and both have improved greatly which made their fathers happy and Christopher felt that he was doing well with their schooling. That was the most fulfilling part of teaching the Lester and Howell children. When they collectively improved it was a huge thing, it made the move worth it. It didn’t take the pain of the distance away, but improvements dulled the ache a little. 

Upon getting to the door he saw Philip laying on his back with Daniel lying on top of him. Philip had a book resting on the top of Daniel’s back. Beside them a fire roared in the fireplace surely keeping them warm. The sight made Christopher smile because he too remembered being in the same position many years ago as well as in the more recent past. Neither boy moved when Christopher stopped in the doorframe. He stayed still and decided to observe the two young people in what seemed to be either a place of refuge from the outside world or a place of comfort. Maybe the position was a little bit of both for them. He observed that Daniel was probably sleeping because his back rose and fell slow every few seconds and his body twitched just as people usually do as they sleep. Daniel’s left leg was slotted between Philip’s and his arms were tucked under his own chest. Their two bodies seemed to fit almost like a puzzle. Where one of their bodies dipped the other one filled in the gap created. One of Philip’s hands moved gently through the whisppy curls resting upon Daniels head. His other hand was holding a leather bound book. Christopher thought that must have been one of the new books bought for Christmas. 

Neither boy noticed Christopher leave. They both stayed in the positions they were in until many hours later when it was almost time for the evening meal. While their families were away they asked Christopher to sit and eat with them so it wouldn’t be so lonely. Christopher agreed to do so enthusiastically. Although he was nervous on that specific night after seeing the two lying together. He knew the trouble they could get into all too well and didn’t want to ruin the little time they had alone before their families returned. 

When the two arrived a few minutes later than Christopher to dinner it was clear that sometime during the afternoon they’d slept. Daniel’s normally well managed hair was all out of line and Philip’s hair was no different. Closer up he could see the sleepy look in their eyes. They sat next to each other across from their tutor. Conversations throughout the meal were vague and left much up to speculation. The two were almost asking if Christopher had seen them holding each other. To say the meal as a whole was awkward would be an understatement. 

Very soon after they finished eating they excused themselves and walked out of the room together. Christopher left the dining room hoping to tell them outright that their parents wouldn’t find out from him. He also wanted to reassure them that it was okay and they didn’t have to hide from him. While walking around trying to find them Christopher thought back on the last couple weeks and how the two of them were on edge whenever they were at lessons. They didn’t look at each other and when they spoke it was quiet and shaky. It was a fear Christopher had once faced when he was the center of his parents attention after being caught not being careful enough. 

Christopher searched the halls of the Lester estate until he felt too tired to walk much further. They were not in the places Christopher thought they’d be so he gave up for that night. It was no use trying to find them since they clearly had wanted to be left alone so he went off to his room. He would have to wait till morning to begin his search again.

In the morning after waking from a very restless sleep Christopher said goodbye to Sam and went to the classroom to continue with the grading he had to do for the rest of the children. Sam had been a great comfort for the tutor during the hours after his shift. He understood that Christopher wished to tell the two boys that their secrets were safe and that no one would ever know about them. While walking he remembered the events of the last day. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to find the two the night before because confronting them would have probably made them shut down. If they shut down then their relationship, that Christopher dare say was pretty good, would likely be diminished to the way it was at the beginning of their tutoring. Once in his classroom Christopher sat down and got to work before his brain could distract him too much. 

He worked for a few hours before a knock came at the door. Thinking it was probably Sam or another one of the staff members whom had become good friends with Christopher he told whoever it was that the door was open and that they could come in. When he looked up he saw the two boys he’d know since they were just children. They wore expressions that conveyed nothing short of terror. “Is there anything I can do for you boys?” He didn’t want to ask outright anymore, he wanted them to say what they had to say and allow them to explain for themselves in their own time why they were in the classroom. 

Daniel stepped closer to the larger desk the tutor sat at while Philip stayed planted near the door they came in. “We were wondering if you saw anything unordinary yesterday. You seemed tense at dinner. We don’t mean to pry but we have always been curious about what goes on around here.” 

Christopher looked between the two then back at Daniel whose face had become a bright red color. “I don’t believe I saw anything abnormal. Nothing I’d consider worth worrying about. Everything seemed pretty much the same as ever and I was glad to see that the books your parents bought you did not go to waste.” Both let out gasps after hearing what Christopher said. He had tried to speak casually to try and make the conversation less tense. “Which book were you reading anyway? I was too far away to actually read the title.” 

“You saw us, didn’t you? Please don’t tell our parents. We thought since everyone was out and it was supposed to be a day off for the staff that it was safe.” Christopher shook his head at Daniel as he went on about the day before. The two were about as nervous as two people could be. Philip stood with his feet planted on the floor, with his whole body shaking. Daniel was clearly distraught too because his mouth rambled on for a few minutes before he seemingly ran out of words to say. 

Christopher stood up and moved to be in front of the desk. “Stop worrying, I won’t tell your parents. They won’t find out anything from me. Your secret is safe as long as you watch yourself when everyone else is around.” They both gasped again and their shoulders slumped down as if the tension had just rushed out of them. 

“So you really won’t tell? We thought last night would be the end of everything. We thought we’d be on the streets as soon as our families got home. Are you really okay with the two of us, you know, being together?” Philip speaks almost too fast for the words to make sense but Christopher understands. He was a lot like Philip when he was younger. 

The tutor smiles. He sees the same fear he felt as a young man. He remembers feeling unsure of how he would be received and panicking about the rejection that was bound to follow. He understands them and accepts them in ways he wishes he was now many years ago. Now however he is not the young man afraid of his father. Now he is a man in his own right with no fear and love that makes his heart swell at the thought. The next few moments could change things. They all are in the same situation, they could all use others to confide in. 

“You needn’t worry about anything. Just go on with your lives and watch out for everyone else. I won’t say a thing but others might so you may have one person you can trust but there are others who won’t take this the way I have. Keep your eyes open and don’t drop your guard unless you are sure no one else is around.”

1868: 18 years old

At age eighteen young people must choose where their lives will begin to go. For Daniel and Philip their path lead to the city. The two would head to London to continue their studies and begin their own lives outside the estates they grew up knowing. A new city was where they would end up together at college studying the courses that will eventually give them enough money to survive without the money of their parents. 

The two spent the days before they left packing things from their homes up and getting ready to go to London. Both of their mothers have been fawning over them telling them to come home as often as school allowed. Tears were constantly falling because the two women knew that once their boys left they would rarely come back home. The boys would be just like their older brothers. Their fathers stayed stoic as ever because they had seen sons and daughters leave their homes in order to become the people they were expected to be. The youngest of the children shared in the sadness of seeing their brothers go. Daniel and Philip were the perfect siblings and they always took time out of their days to be with their younger brothers and sisters. Everyone mourned their leaving except Christopher. He’d grown to know the two during the 12 years he’d tutored them. Christopher believed that once the two were out of their parents constant watch they'd feel a sense of joy he’d finally regained. 

It was early autumn when the two were set to leave for London. The leaves on the trees had begun to change colors and blow off the trees and the two now young men were set to leave within a few hours. Their families were busy crying and mourning the seemingly fast approaching departure of the two boys. They were told to do one search of the houses before meeting back near the gates and setting off. Daniel went back to his own home and searched around the place he grew up. It seemed that in every corner and behind every door a memory waited for him to happen upon. Philip however already knew anything that wasn’t outside yet was clearly not important enough to search for. He decided to say goodbye to one other person before escaping to the city with Daniel. 

Philip wanted to leave after saying bye to Christopher and make sure he knew how much his teaching meant to everyone he’s gotten to so far. Most of all he wanted to thank their tutor for making secrets, secrets that kept them all safe since that day after Christmas when the boys were just 16. Philip ran upstairs to where the classroom had been for the last 12 years. The door was closed but most days when Sam was working Christopher stayed there just in case one of the Howell or Lester children needed help with an assignment. Philip took a deep breath and knocked on the old wooden door. Over the years so many people have passed through this very doorframe. The walls outside the classroom hadn’t changed much in 12 years, but then again nothing much changed in either house except the addition of a few more children. 

“Come in” Philip heard the familiar voice and twisted the door handle and walked into the room. The tutor looked up from the pile of papers on his desk and upon seeing Philip he stood and hugged him just after he closed the door once again. “What brings you here right before you have to leave? I’m sure your mother would love to hug you until the very last moment.”

“I wanted to say goodbye to you and thank you for everything you have taught all of us. I wanted Daniel to be here with me to say this but our families sent us off to look for anything else we forgot.” Christopher smiled and almost fully closed his eyes. As the years have passed the young man that originally moved out to the country for work has grown into a stately man with wit that could never be acquired in a classroom. His hair was a bit geryer and his forehead had a few wrinkles beginning to take their permanence. Everyone had aged, but thats what time does to the human body. Daniel and Philip had grown to tower over almost every other man. 

Philip embraced his tutor and friend once again before speaking as he had planned to. “I don’t know to say any of what Dan and I had discussed, but I had to thank you. You made us feel safe enough to not let the flame between us die just because other people would look down on us. There aren’t even words and that might seem funny because the English language has so many words but none of them feel quite right.” 

Christopher wiped a tear from his eye. “You don’t need to thank me, the job of a tutor is to raise someone’s mind up to be at its highest capacity. It seems i’ve done just that and that’s the best I could ask for. You and Daniel have been the best students i’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching and your absence is sure to be both good and bad. Everyone here will miss you but you will have a sense of freedom that wasn’t possible when there are parents always around. Enjoy the city, love Daniel dearly, and stick together through it all. You may still be shunned if caught but once you are supporting yourselves no one can stop you from being in love.” He stopped while they both cleared tears from their faces. “Now go and hug your mother, sisters, brothers, and maybe even your father. They will want to be with you for as long before they have to let you go. Tell Daniel that I’m very glad you both wanted to say goodbye to your old tutor.” 

They hug once more before Philip waves goodbye one last time. He walks out of the room feeling a bit weepy but more ready to leave knowing he’d thanked Christopher. Downstairs his mother and siblings were waiting. Upon seeing him they all gathered him up in a group hug that lasted for so long that by the time the family let their grip loosen Philip’s father was calling for him to get going. His mother hugged him and he kissed her cheek with a promise to write as often as possible. 

From a window on the second floor of the Lester manor Christopher watched as Daniel and Philip climbed into a open carriage that would take them to the city. All he could do was smile and think about the two boys, the two mens, futures. No doubt would it be bright and glory waiting around every corner. Sam came up behind his love and watched as the two smiled at each other as the carriage began moving away from the confines of the manor’s walls. They would all survive in the harsh world no matter how much people hated and condemned. They would all feel the sun's warmth for many more years.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works since September and I honesty felt the need to finish it now because there is no where I can go because a snowstorm decided to trap me at home with unlimited time and internet. Thank you for reading!!! It would also be really cool if you checked out my other works if you haven't already.


End file.
